Party Night
by Esme Alexis
Summary: What happens when you mix a drunk and hot Natsu with a sexy sober Lucy. Click here to find out. WARNING NOT SUITABLE TO CHILDREN'S EYES!


A/N: hello this is my first lemon/one shot NaLu I hope you like it! Aye. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ;_;**

* * *

NaLu one shot

"Come on Lu-chan we're gonna be late for the party!" Levy said as she dragged her by the wrist she groaned "Levy why do I even have to come to the party?" Levy stopped and stared at her "Lu-chan you are coming to this party if it is the last thing we both do, it is Natsu's birthday and you are celebrating with us." and with that Levy dragged Lucy off once again in the direction of the guild. When you got to the guild Gray was at the door waiting for you "c'omon hurry up you two otherwise I'm going to have to lock you out" Gray said as he shooed them inside.  
Lucy sat down on the couch siping her drink, ignoring the guy next to her and watch as everyone walks over to Natsu and says Happy Birthday and whatever else they say on birthdays. Lucy really didn't want to be there, it was kinda boring to say the least and just about every guy there had tried to get with her, she was annoyed and fed up. Just as Lucy was about to get up Lisanna shoved a bag in front of her face and says "Pick one" Lucy sighed and said "Do I really have too?" she gave her a look that sent chills down her spine so she slipped her hand in the bag, when she pull her hand out, she pull a jar with a gooey red blob in it. One word ewww. You hand it to Lisanna as she leads you down the hall "Thanks Lisanna" Lucy says sighing "not in the mood for being chatted up?" She asks stopping in front of a door. Lucy roll your eyes "no, not by those guys at least!" she say as Lisanna opens the door. The next thing Lucy knows Lisanna pushed Lucy into a room, she stumble because its so dark but someone quickly caught her, she stood there for a moment pressed against this persons body but quickly pulled away when she smelt the alcohol on their breath, only did then she realise that she was stuck in a game of 7 minutes in Heaven. Lucy looked up to see who it was, she saw the faint outline of a guy but most of the hair because it was pink "Natsu?" Lucy asked hoping she was wrong "Hey Luce" Natsu said smirking, she blushed and looked down, she then heard him laugh "don't be shy" she smilled and he pulled up her face by the chin to look at him "I've been watching you the entire time since you got here, and I have to admit I was pretty jealous of how many guys went up to you Luce." Natsu said stroking her cheek "I don't blame them though" Lucy blushed even more feeling like a tomato ready to burst.  
Natsu took his scarf off and put it down off too the side and brought her closer, she filled the gap and planted her lips with his, Lucy kissed him and he kissed her back, as annoying as Natsu was she did always feel something for him. The kiss suddenly grew into a firm passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and placed her on the bed. Lucy felt a hand reach around her and give her butt a slight squeeze, she gasped in surprise. Taking advantage of her mouth open, Natsu invaded Lucy's mouth causing her to lightly moan as it brushed against her tongue. A small smirk twitched at his mouth, as his sensitive ears picked up on her sign of pleasure.

Natsu's POV  
Quickly taking my tongue between her lips, Lucy gently scraped my teeth along the slick appendage and sucked on it, causing me to quietly groan. My hand reached out, grabbing the door knob, twisting it and wasting no time in pushing it open and entering.

Gripping my jacket tighter, she whimpered helplessly as I nibbled on her tongue, then her bottom lip, and unwilling broke away from the kiss and a trail of saliva connected. Out of no where, deciding to be a tease, Lucy reached up a finger to catch the string and stuck it in her mouth, lightly sucking her own finger as she pulled it out. I formed into a smirk at Lucy's now flushed cheeks, as I laid her down on the bed. Lucy's cheeks turned brighter, as she spread herself out on the bed like a sacrifice. Swallowing hard, I felt myself growing uncomfortable down in my pants as Lucy looked up at me with such innocent eyes.

Bending over her small body, I lifted my hand to her forehead and starting there, I then trailed the tip of my hand down until the reached the hem of her shirt. Already, from little as I had done, Lucy wiggled feeling probably due to her core starting to get hot. Biting her lip, she watched me as my hand slipped up under her shirt and started to slide up her belly, taking her shirt with it. Putting her arms up, she made it easier for me to slide off her shirt. Letting out a soft sigh, my lips pressed them selves on the exposed skin, of her breast from her bra. Lucy arched her back up to meet them more.

The tip of my tongue traced along the edge of Lucy's bra, tickling the skin, my hand sneaked behind her back to unhook her bra. Hearing the snap of her bra being undone, she gasped and covered her breasts with her arms. I made a small chuckle and used my arms gently pry them away. Feeling herself inwardly groan, I licked my lips staring down at her bare hills. I dipped my head down and parted my mouth, blowing cold air across her nipples, watching as they harden. Squeezing her thighs together, rubbing them, she tried to apply pressure to her covered clit to find a source of pleasure.

Harshly taking her sensative bud into his mouth, he clenched the bed sheet as he grew impatient with his own foreplay. Running his tongue in circles of her bud, he then took it between his teeth and rolled it. His hands busied them selves with ridding her of her skirt, as she helped by wiggling out of them. Finishing with his jacket, Lucy slide it off him and threw it aside, though while sliding his arms out of it, he acidentaly bit down to hard on her hard bud, causing Lucy to scream and buck against him roughing.

He growled and sat up, straddling her body that was only clothed in undies. Looking up at him, her eyes scanned over his god-like body, watching the muscled in his abs ripple with every movement he made. Reaching up her hands, she blindly started to undo his belt as she watched Natsu stare at her. Taking his finger, he stuck it close to his mouth and his tongue slipped out, sliding all around it to drench it in his saliva. After he was done, just as she unzipped his pants , he sighed in relief and brought his finger right above her lips.

Instantly they parted, Lucy's eyes stared straight at Natsu's finger as it moved towards her open lips. Opening them farther, she groaned a long with him as the finger slipped in her mouth while gently suckled on it. Lucy gently started to clench her core, humping against the air as she sucked. He exhaled harshly, not wanting to wait anymore, Natsu ripped his finger out of her mouth and finished up on his pants. Throwing them away, she lifted herself up into a sitting position and a blushed covered her face as she scanned him over in his bare glory. Climbing back over you, he gently pushed her flat on her back,wrapping her legs around Natsu's waist.

Lucy's POV  
Taking my arms in his hands, Natsu wrapped them around his neck, planting kisses up my arms, neck until he reached my lips. Hovering his lips over mine, we laid there, chests heaving, our cores pulsing and as his lips smashed into mine, he thrust all the way into me. I screamed out and it was swallowed by my lips, my nails dug into his back and he groaned, accidentally thrusting into me again. I screamed once more, tears started to leak down the corners of my eyes and his thumbs brushed them away. Natsu was still as he could be, letting me adjust to his size and length. After I nodded your head, he pulled back out and thrust back in.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, silent screams, pleasureful moans filled and echoed throughout the room. Slick, sweat covered bodies, slid and smacked against each other as this deliciously sinful dance, was done beautifully. Moving across the bed with beautiful grace in their movements, her limbs tangled with his, her nails drug across his skin. His lips and tongue glided over hers, licking and kissing, occasionally nipping with his teeth in a way that would drive anyone insane. As his hand slid along her thigh, he lifted it and threw Lucy's leg over his shoulder, reaching and filling places that believe should shoot her higher then cloud 9.

Screaming out what was assumed to be name, Lucy's nails dug into Natsu's back, breaking past delicate skin and drawing blood as he bit into her shoulder claiming her as his. Pounding into her sweet spot harsher, he could feel a spasm rack of her body as her sweet cavern tightened around him.

"Shit! L-Luce your so t-tight!" said Natsu.

Natsu started at Lucy rocking in and out of her faster,groaning and panting, knowing she was near her end and he was too. Grabbing her other thigh, he threw it over his shoulder too, and Lucy threw her head back in the unbearable pleasure as he started at an inhuman pace.

Tightening her core around his member, he let out a husky growl "Ah, Lucy!"  
Lucy let out a scream as she bucked against him " Oh God...Natsu..I'm gonna Cum!" pushing him further as her juices splashed out over him.

"Luce! I'm...g-gonna...ah!" He bit down onto her shoulder, leaving a bruise as he released inside of Lucy; the mixtures of both her cum running down her thighs and all over the bed. Instantly Lucy's head rose up from the bed, fell back down and with a sigh her eyes closed.

Natsu's POV  
Looking down at her glistening body in the moon light, a small smile tugged at my lips before I laid down beside her, pulling her close and pulling the covers over the both of us.

I whispered into her ear the words I've been waiting to tell her for a long time now "Lucy I love you"

Lucy's POV  
I smiled and whispered back "I love you too Natsu, Happy Birthday"

* * *

A/N: well that's that. I'm quiet ashamed of myself writing something like this v_v but this is for practice for the dither stories I plan to write.

Please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed this NaLu one-shot! I plan on doing a GrayxJuvia next. I'll update my first story soon thanks for reading! Aye Sir!


End file.
